


Tears Of Joy

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal-like droplets form in her eyes and unshed, they shimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trucherrygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trucherrygirl).



Crystal-like droplets form in her eyes and unshed, they shimmer. The light from the streetlight highlights them. Far off in the distance a dog barks. She takes in a lungful of air and shakily releases it.

She blinks. A million moments pass her by and the first tear squeezes out of her eye to roll down her cheek. He brushes it away with the pad of his thumb, his index finger trailing over her other cheek.

“It’s okay now, Tru,” he says. “You saved me.”

Words refuse to form on her lips. Another tear escapes its prison. Gripping his shirt she pulls him closer. It is such moments that she usually runs from. This moment is a special one. It speaks of the idea ‘commitment’ though it has no mouth to say such things with.

He draws her in and a leather sleeve wraps around her back. Her lips curl into a relieved grin as she cries the last of her tears. “You’re alive,” she agrees.


End file.
